


Keep It On Lock For Me, Love

by Puppetqueen



Series: Good Boy [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Prostate Milking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: “Hey,” Kyungsoo repeats, “Pay attention, Yeollie.”(AKA more of How It All Began)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely self-beta'd as usual. All mistakes are my own. Title from the Kiana Lede song Show Love.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo asks as he litters sucking kisses all over Chanyeol’s spread thighs. 

“Hm?” Chanyeol hums, trying not to cant his hips up in search of Kyungsoo’s mouth. It’s difficult, though, when Kyungsoo had asked him very nicely to keep still, which, Chanyeol isn’t used to doing even if he wasn’t waiting for Kyungsoo’s mouth on his dick. But it’s something new they’ve been trying and it makes Chanyeol hot like nothing he’s ever done before. It’s mostly just simple things, small requests like _keep still_ or _just watch_ or even that one time, _don’t touch_. He doesn’t know what it is, but there’s something in the way that Kyungsoo asks that makes Chanyeol want to follow. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo repeats, “Pay attention, Yeollie.”

And there it is again, that hard edge to Kyungsoo’s voice that makes shivers run up and down his spine. They’ve talked about it some, about the way Chanyeol likes being told what to do and how Kyungsoo is more than willing to direct him. It’s little snatches of conversation here and there, the both of them too shy to go too in depth when everything is so new, but it’s enough to cause a shift in their dynamic. 

More often than not these days, Chanyeol finds himself on his back, on the receiving end of Kyungsoo’s careful ministrations and hot gaze. 

“H-huh?” Chanyeol asks, breath hitching when Kyungsoo nips at the juncture of his hip and thigh. 

“I asked if I could touch you down here,” Kyungsoo says, stroking at the small expanse of skin behind Chanyeol’s balls. He moves to kiss at the skin of his inner thigh and adds, “I want to taste you here too.”

Chanyeol shudders at the feeling, the mental image of Kyungsoo licking between his legs, lower and lower, and his knees jerk closed on instinct. “B-but it’s- it’s- down there is-“ 

Heat engulfs his face, all the way to his ears, when Kyungsoo uses a firm grip on his thighs to keep them open, dipping his head to suck a testicle into his mouth. 

“Fuck Soo- wait,” Chanyeol gasps, and Kyungsoo pulls away immediately. 

“Hey,” he says again, softer this time, tender almost, as he crawls over Chanyeol’s body to put them at eye level. He takes one look at Chanyeol’s distressed face and starts stroking his hair away from his forehead. “Talk to me.”

And again, there’s something about the way Kyungsoo says it, soft and open and devoid of any judgment, that makes Chanyeol want to speak up, even if it’s a little hard. 

“I, uh, no one’s ever really, um-“ Chanyeol stammers, unable to continue. Kyungsoo’s hands in his hair don’t stop. 

“No one’s ever offered to eat you out before?” Kyungsoo supplies with a hint of a smile. 

The heat in Chanyeol’s face refuses to die down, but he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Yes, that. But also I…” He hesitates again, unable to look Kyungsoo in the eye when he finally gather the courage to continue. “I’ve bottomed before and I liked it - it felt really good - but,” _You’re too big, Chanyeol. You’re too heavy, Chanyeol. This position is too awkward, too uncomfortable, Chanyeol._

Chanyeol sighs, arousal dying with his embarrassing confession, “It wasn’t great,” he finishes lamely. 

He doesn’t say that all previous attempts always ended in disaster, crippling embarrassment that took its toll over time and led to an inevitable break-up. Chanyeol wants none of that with Kyungsoo. Not when Kyungsoo makes him so happy, makes him feel so good in and out of bed. The thought of breaking up with Kyungsoo for any reason makes heat prickle at the corners of his eyes and his breath stutter. 

Strong fingers grip his chin and he can’t suppress a whine when Kyungsoo forces his chin up to meet his gaze. Kyungsoo’s eyes glitter with an intensity Chanyeol’s never seen, anger and an emotion he can’t identify making it hard for Chanyeol to look away. He doesn’t let Chanyeol look away, the thumb that swipes beneath his eyelids at moisture threatening to fall is gentle despite the firm way he cages Chanyeol in with the rest of his body. 

“I’m sorry you had such shitty experiences with people who didn’t know how to make it good for you,” Kyungsoo says quietly, the same intensity in his eyes echoed in his voice. “But if you give me a chance to let me change your mind, I promise you it’ll be different. I promise I’ll make it good for you, baby.”

The way he says it, the words sound less like a promise and more like a guarantee. It makes Chanyeol moan, the sound unbidden, as sudden and unexpected as the fire that ignites in Chanyeol’s body with Kyungsoo’s quiet declarations. 

“Y-yes. Please,” he adds, breath stuttering just to see the way Kyungsoo’s lips quirk to hear the addition. 

Another thing he’s noticed. Kyungsoo likes it when he says please, begging almost, just a little. It’s another thing they should probably talk about, but haven’t come around to yet. For now, it’s enough to see a different kind of heat in Kyungsoo’s gaze, less suppressed anger and indignation on Chanyeol’s behalf and more focused on the air of arousal that’s slowly returning to them. 

It makes a shiver run down Chanyeol’s spine, has him squirming in Kyungsoo’s hold, hips shifting, looking for friction. 

Kyungsoo indulges him, leaning down to press kisses, soft at first, against Chanyeol’s ready mouth. It doesn’t take long for it to escalate - really just a touch of Kyungsoo’s tongue across his bottom lip is enough for Chanyeol to open up for him eagerly. They kiss for long, hot minutes, until they’re both panting and hard; Chanyeol’s erection lays flushed and leaking on his stomach while Kyungsoo’s digs into his hip. 

Kyungsoo makes his way down Chanyeol’s body slowly: thumbing at his nipples, dipping a tongue into belly button, and leaving a trail of sucking bruises alongside his happy trail. He flicks his tongue against the underside Chanyeol’s cock, teasing, but brief. His goal is lower, licking at Chanyeol’s sac and lower still. 

Kyungsoo moves away then, urging Chanyeol to scoot himself to the edge of the bed, a pillow propped underneath him to tilt his hips upwards. Chanyeol follows his instructions dazedly, too aroused to let the embarrassment simmering just below the surface to distract him. 

Kyungsoo promised. He promised to change Chanyeol’s mind, promised to make it good for him with his words. But it’s the unspoken promise, the one he made with his eyes burning into Chanyeol’s soul, his body pressing Chanyeol down and keeping him grounded that Chanyeol puts his trust in. It’s a promise that says - without words - that Kyungsoo will not only make it good for him, but he’ll be there in the after, too. 

Kyungsoo kneels on the floor next to the bed, another pillow under his own knees. He strokes his hands up and down Chanyeol’s spread thighs, the touch light and soothing instead of teasing. He presses a kiss first to the base of Chanyeol’s dick then lower, one to his inner thigh. 

“Ready, baby?” He asks, voice so low Chanyeol feels it reverberate against his heated skin. 

This time, when Chanyeol answers, it’s with conviction. 

“Yes, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck yeah, baby, come for me,” Kyungsoo growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just porn guys. I have no excuses. Also, unbeta'd, so please forgive me for any grammar booboo's. I'll fix them at one point or another. Also updated the tags for this, so if any of them don't appeal to you...well then. You know what not to do. Otherwise, happy reading!

Kyungsoo’s lips are soft where they meet his skin, the movement slow and deliberate. His tongue teases at Chanyeol’s perineum, pressing into his prostate from the outside, making Chanyeol squirm. He doesn’t know where to put his hands, clutching at the bedsheets with his heels digging into the mattress. He squeaks, an embarrassingly high sound through his nose, at the first flick of Kyungsoo’s tongue at his hole. His knees try and lock around Kyungsoo’s head on instinct at the strange sensation, but Kyungsoo’s hands are firm around the tops of his thighs, fingers tight enough to bruise flesh. 

“Relax, Yeollie,” Kyungsoo says, sitting back to pull Chanyeol closer by the hips. “Okay?” He asks, watching Chanyeol through hooded eyes, waiting. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, making a conscious effort to ease his tensed muscles one by one. “O-okay.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond right away, watches him for a beat longer before rearranging Chanyeol’s long legs over his shoulders and pushing up, taking on the weight of Chanyeol’s lower half. Chanyeol’s feet lose contact with the bed, toes hovering just above the mattress, splayed open and vulnerable. _I must be heavy_ , Chanyeol thinks, about to protest before the words die in his throat when Kyungsoo dips his head again with a renewed vigor. 

The new angle leaves him with nothing to push against, toes curling, looking for purchase but finding only thin air. Kyungsoo’s arms lock tight around his thighs, keeping them open when he starts to squirm again. Chanyeol can do anything but take it, writhing as Kyungsoo redoubles his efforts. He licks at Chanyeol’s hole with broad strokes of his tongue, getting him wet before nudging the tip past the rim. Chanyeol feels his face go hot when Kyungsoo moans, like- like he was actually enjoying this, like eating Chanyeol out was exactly what he wanted. 

“Fuck, you taste good, Yeollie,” Kyungsoo says, the words muffled, but no less audible. “You taste so good, baby.”

Chanyeol moans too, arousal simmering at Kyungsoo’s words. “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah, baby. Does it feel good?” Kyungsoo asks between dips of his tongue. Chanyeol nods hesitantly, warming up slowly to the sensations. 

Kyungsoo unwinds an arm to thumb at Chanyeol’s hole, looser now after the ministrations of his tongue. He tugs at the rim, opening Chanyeol up enough to lick inside. Chanyeol gasps at the entirely new feeling, hips jerking at the sudden, sharp stab of arousal low in his gut. Kyungsoo does it again, reaching deeper, but still not very far inside and it leaves Chanyeol wanting. It’s a strange sensation, the feeling of a tongue inside him. Solid, but not like fingers or a cock. Softer somehow, but just as insistent, just as tantalizing. 

It very quickly becomes not enough. 

He whines when Kyungsoo sinks his thumb inside to the first knuckle and starts thrusting in and out slowly, licking around the rim to keep the movement slick. Chanyeol moans loudly, wordlessly asking for more. Kyungsoo answers by pushing forward once again, until Chanyeol is curled in on himself, knees resting against his chest. 

“Hold yourself open for me, Yeollie,” he instructs, untangling Chanyeol’s fingers from the sheets and curling them around the backs of his own knees. He shoves another pillow under Chanyeol to help with the new position before returning his attention back to where Chanyeol wants it most. This time he uses an index finger to dip back inside, reaching farther in and Chanyeol keens at the new sensation. It feels different from every other time he’s been breached like this. None of it feels forced or uncomfortable and Chanyeol almost sobs at how easy it is, how good it feels. 

“Soo,” he cries out, when Kyungsoo’s finger brushes against his prostate and sends lightning bolting up his spine. 

“That’s it, baby, let me hear you,” Kyungsoo says, fitting the tip of another finger inside with the first, scissoring lightly to keep Chanyeol open just enough to lick between them. His other hand reaches for Chanyeol’s dick, squeezing gently. Chanyeol clenches tight around Kyungsoo’s fingers at the dual sensations, and he really does sob then, begging for more. 

“Soo- please,” Chanyeol writhes, palms sweaty and slipping in their grip around his knees. 

“Please what, baby?” Kyungsoo pulls away to ask, fingers keeping busy. He’s got two fingers curling and uncurling in Chanyeol now, a little too dry with only spit as lube but it still leaves Chanyeol dazed and breathless, unable to answer right away. 

“More,” Chanyeol begs when he’s finally able to answer. “More, please, more.”

Kyungsoo chuckles at his pleading, making Chanyeol whine first at his teasing, then again when he pulls away, taking the pillow under Chanyeol with him. He runs his hands soothingly down Chanyeol’s sides, his hips and thighs, so that they’re resting against the bed again. The sound of sheets rustling is followed by the familiar sound of the cap of lube clicking open and closed. 

“Ah-“ Chanyeol gasps when fingers cold with slick press against his hole. 

“Sorry, baby,” Kyungsoo says with a kiss to Chanyeol’s hip. He starts off quick right off the bat, two fingers quickly becoming three, thrusting steadily in and out with Chanyeol loose from his tongue. He takes Chanyeol’s dick into his mouth, making Chanyeol jerk in surprise. He swallows Chanyeol down easily, free hand pressing Chanyeol into the mattress while the fingers of his other devastate Chanyeol from the inside. His fingers are teasing, nudging the edges of Chanyeol’s prostate the same time he sucks hard at the tip of Chanyeol’s leaking cock. 

“ _Oh fuck_ -“ Chanyeol curses sharply, fingers coming up to tangle in Kyungsoo’s hair. He stiffens, vision dotting with white when Kyungsoo moans around his dick. Chanyeol is close all of a sudden, teetering at the edge of an orgasm so big he thinks he might pass out when it happens. “Holy fuck, Soo, I- I’m close, so, _ngh_ , close, oh God,” he gasps.

“Fuck yeah, baby, come for me,” Kyungsoo growls, fingers stopping their teasing and pressing hard into Chanyeol’s prostate. 

Chanyeol’s reaction is immediate: he bucks against Kyungsoo, coming so hard large spurts of cum paint his chest and neck, and even a little on his chin. And he _keeps_ coming, Kyungsoo’s unrelenting fingers on his prostate making his eyes roll back into his head and his body seize and twitch, unable to decide if he wants to come closer or get away. Kyungsoo doesn’t stop until Chanyeol is a sobbing, incoherent mess, tears streaming down his face and into his ears. 

Time scatters for him then, misplaces long moments with unconsciousness, having it come back in brief flashes. He knows Kyungsoo pulls out at one point or another, vaguely aware of the sound of grunting before another burst of warmth joins the drying mess on his chest and abdomen before he loses track of time again. The next thing he knows there’s the wetness of a cool cloth wiping at his body, followed by fingers in his hair and the taste of minty kisses pressing against his mouth. 

There are murmured words being pressed into his skin, and he doesn’t understand them at first, but as time passes they start to make sense. 

“You were so good, baby boy, so perfect. So good for me,” Kyungsoo whispers, hands running over Chanyeol’s body wherever they can reach. “You’re amazing. Can’t believe you’re mine, all mine. Love you so much. Come back to me, baby. Wanna love you over and over again.”

“Nggggh,” Chanyeol whines softly, burrowing further into Kyungsoo’s embrace. And _oh his eyes are leaking again._

“Yeol?” Kyungsoo pulls away marginally to look down at him. “Are you back with me, baby boy?” He pauses at the sight of Chanyeol’s tears, hands coming up to catch them with his thumb. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Chanyeol shakes his head no, breath hitching on a sob. Kyungsoo rocks him back and forth when he just keeps shaking his head. “Let me get you some water, okay?” He offers when Chanyeol doesn’t stop crying, but the thought of Kyungsoo moving away just makes Chanyeol cry harder. “What’s wrong, baby? Talk to me,” Kyungsoo says, worry lacing his tone.

“I-“ Chanyeol tries, voice trembling. “Soo, you- you l-love me?”

“Of course, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, nudging Chanyeol’s chin up with gentle fingers to meet his gaze. “Of course I do.”

“Me too!” Chanyeol exclaims before bursting into tears again. 

“Oh, baby” Kyungsoo sighs in relief. “Are these happy tears?”

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically, eyes still brimming. “Love you. So much.”

Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol tight against him and answers, “Love you too, baby, love you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> For **Wave789** who oh so nicely asked for more "beginnings" in the comment section of the last installment and planted the seed. I couldn't get the thought out of mind and here we are. Not quite the first time Chanyeol bottoms but...
> 
> ...There may be a second part to this. I don't know. Do you know? I don't know. Just...be on the look out, maybe. (Probably.) /shrugs
> 
> Also, thoughts on Chansoo Vampire AU? I see a lot of Werewolf AU, which, ok, is pretty much a given since Wolf is in EXO's discography, but still. Too many wolves and not enough bloodsuckers. I love, um,...suckers :D


End file.
